For Love
by AssasinZAssasin
Summary: Lightning has mysteriously vanished and Hope is given clues to her whereabouts by a stranger who threatens to kill her. In order to save her, he follows anything the stranger says...Even if it means giving up everything humane. He would do anything, commit any sin...Just to save her. Anything...Because he loves her, Love...the strongest emotion. Contain Minor OC, rated M Violence.


_**Authors Notes**_

**Ahh, where to even begin? First off…I'm really sorry for the hiatus I had. It's inexcusable! I know…But I'm really busy.**

**As you all know, I skipped a year of school which is tough. When I post this, it's halfway through a very important exam…Damn.**

**I'm very busy every day and I can safely say…I never have time to update. I would, but I can't. Life is a busy, busy boss who overworks me.**

**Anyway, about the story, it's an idea I got. It's about sacrifice and things you might do for love. It's a serious, action oriented story which is a totally different thing than what I'm used to writing so please bear with me! Romance too of course, I guess.**

**So, once again, please Story + Author alert XD, support my C2 group HopeXLight and well, sorry and thanks for your continued support! You guys are my ultimate pillar of inspiration~**

**It might be awhile before I update and I sincerely apologise for this shorty chapter!**

_**For Love...**_

_Prologue – Everything I gave up for you_

_**The things I would do, the sins I would commit…Just to save you. What does it mean to love someone? Would you give up your life, sacrifice everything…For that one person who matters to you more than the world? Well, I would.**_

It was a mess. The room was trashed thoroughly, things are scattered all over and once beautiful paintings stained with the blood of an innocent. Monuments of art were destroyed, fire consumed the room where love once blossomed…Everything was burning in the all-consuming destruction…In the middle of it all, a young man stood over another who was clutching his stomach in agony.

The young man with platinum blonde hair and a blade in his hand…His name, was Hope.

"W-why would you do this? What have I ever done to you?" The man stuttered while blood flowed freely from his mouth.

I look at his wound. He hadn't long to live.

"You never did anything…You simply made enemies with the wrong person." I say as I lift my blade high in the air.

In one fell swoop, another life was taken by my blade. It was, after all, just another soul, cropped and stolen…Taken forcefully from an innocent life.

As I thoroughly scan my surroundings, I silently lamented the situation. He never did anything. He never deserved to die. Yet, I still did it…All for the sake of my love.

Beep…Beep…Beep

I press my fingers to my earphone.

"It's done, man. When will I get her back, huh?" I spat.

"_Whoah, son…Calm down man. If you keep that tone of voice, she's toast."_ The voice said nonchalantly.

One thing I hate about that guy, his damn cavalier attitude towards our deal.

"Cut the crap. When do I get to see her? This is probably the 5th guy you already had me kill. Who are these people anyway?" I question him.

"_None of your business…Now for the next target…" _He droned on and on about the next target.

"_Got that, nugget face? Do it or she's dead." _He whistled.

"You better not touch her! If you even lay a finger on her I will make you forever regret the day your wretched ass was born!" I shout.

"Just bloody keep up your end of the deal!"

Beep

"Sigh…Claire…I miss you. Stay safe, yeah?" I whisper to nobody in particular.

I look at the words engraved upon my blade once again.

_To protect the ones important to you, to protect the ones you love, pick me up…And cut down the foes who threaten the safety of yours!_

"It's a lovely engraving…Sometimes I really wish you were here with me, Wil. You'd know what to do. You always do. You always got me out of trouble…" I mumble to myself as tears began to flow.

"I'll cherish this blade you gave me forever…I swear to honour your memory. You gave up everything, made the ultimate sacrifice so that I could continue on and save her. You're a true friend, rest in peace…You earned it." I say some words for my deceased best friend, Wilfred.

I start to cry tears of frustration.

"I couldn't save you Wil, but I swear to save her. I won't allow your death to be in vain!" I swear to myself.

I hear the sound of sirens as well as the screeching of tires. Looks like the police are here.

I smirk.

"I gave up everything, my past life, and my friends…I even made you sacrifice yourself for me…" I silently whisper, as if to communicate with the dead.

As I climbed onto the balcony railing, I took a deep breath.

I jumped…

_**What is sacrifice? Is it the ultimate gift for another person? Is it a meaningless endeavor where you simply throw it away? What, I must ask, is the difference between spending a life and wasting a life? It's all relative, as are good and evil. And I, being evil for trying to save her at the expense of many others? Or am I a good person…for protecting those around me? Heh, protect huh. I couldn't even save my best friend from the cold grasp of death. But I will not let it be in vain.**_


End file.
